Michael Stone (Earth-3900)
Michael "Mike" Stone was a former police officer in New York City who turned into a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. following a military career. Partnered with Agent Black Widow, they executed several missions together, and would become a part of the Defenders of the Realm. In a mission to save Black Widow, Stone was virtually destroyed by the necromancer Ermac, leaving only a fraction of his body intact. Saved by both Raiden's magic and technology supplied by Sub-Zero, Mike returned to duty as the cyborg Deathlok. Biography Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cyborg Physiology': Deathlok similarly possesses a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of extensive cybernetic augmentation. * Encephalonic Technology: Considered as the most crucial component to the greatest versatile weapon in history, the name is a contraction of two words Encephalic (Meaning "Within The Head") and Technological (Meaning "A capable and advance use of technology."). Encephalonic allows the use of an organic brain to store information that can be accessed by the Main Computer and Operation System. At this point the storage capability of the human brain is literally incalculable. * Computer: Much of Deathlok's brain has been replaced with an extremely efficient A.I. System, titled "Computer", granting him greater levels of intelligence, knowledge in strategic warfare, hand-to-hand and weapons combat. This also allows him to communicate, and manipulate by interfacing with almost any other computer base systems such as other cyborgs or robots. On top of that Computer can be given full control to accomplish objectives and feats more efficiently. * Artificial Eyes and Ears: A common misconception is that Deathlok's right eye and ear are completely organic, this is false, though his left eye and ear are much more advance. The unit's left eye is sensitive to a spectrum stretching both above and below the visible light. When in active scanning mode, it can also emit and detect variable frequency EM Radiation and Neutrinos. The left ear has directional capabilities along with both audio and visible input which is routinely digitized and stored for future access. Both can be further enhanced to greater levels. * Superhuman Durability: Other then the previously mention organic systems, this unit is of entirely artificial construct. The skeleton is pure Adamantium, tooled to mimic the full human range of motion. The muscles and cartilage are composed of an extremely impact-resistant custom Elastic-Adamantium-Steel mix to purposely promote athletic movement. * Superhuman Strength: Deathlok possesses great superhuman strength and is currently able to lift approximately 85 tons. However, his design has the capacity to potentially lift as much as 150 tons. Superhuman Speed: Despite his great size and bulk, Deathlok is capable of running and moving at speeds considerably greater than even the finest human athlete. He can reach a top speed of 110 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: Deathlok has stated that his: "Cyborg body doesn't get tired but the Human brain does." Deathlok's artificial musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the natural musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Agility: Despite his massive size, Deathlok's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Deathlok's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Category:Earth-3900 Category:Characters of Earth-3900 Category:Males of Earth-3900 Category:Heroes of Earth-3900 Category:Cyborgs (Earth-3900) Category:Humans (Earth-3900) Category:Earthrealmers (Earth-3900) Category:Americans (Earth-3900) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-3900)